CHERUB (agence)
CHERUB (acronyme de C'harles '''H'enderson's 'E'spionage 'R'esearch 'U'nit '''B) est une agence gouvernementale du Royaume-Uni, composée d'agents âgés de 10 à 17 ans. Leurs devises sont : "C'est dur, mais les agents de CHERUB sont encore plus durs." ("It's hard, but the CHERUB's agents are most hards." en VO). "Pour raison d'État, ces agents n'existent pas." ("I do not exist." en VO). CHERUB est une organisation secrète dépendant du MI5, les services de renseignement britanniques. Là où un adulte est forcément suspect, un enfant passe inaperçu. CHERUB est elle-même un « personnage » des romans, puisque de nombreux chapitres évoquent en détail sa structure, son organisation, son fonctionnement, ses problèmes. Logo Logo.gif Logo Bleu.jpg Metal.jpg Logo Doré.gif Tag.jpg Logo Américain.jpg Feu.jpg Le logo de CHERUB a été créé en 1941 par l'agent Paul Clarke, alors âgé de 12 ans. C'est Charles Henderson qui le lui demanda du fait de ses talents artistiques. Il eu l'idée de créer un logo pour les jeunes recrues lorsque, au cours de sa formation de parachutisme, les soldats recevaient des insignes contrairement à l'équipe adolescente. Le dessin original de Paul Clarke est désormais affiché sur le campus, dans la salle d'attente située devant le bureau de la présidente. Historique ;1941 :Au cours de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Charles Henderson, un agent britannique infiltré en France, informe son quartier général que la résistance française fait appel à des enfants pour franchir les check points allemands et collecter des renseignements auprès des forces d’occupation. ;1942 :Henderson forme un détachement d’enfants chargés de mission d’infiltration. Le groupe est placé sous le commandement des services de renseignement britanniques. Les boys d’Henderson ont entre treize et quatorze ans. Ce sont pour la plupart des français exilés en Angleterre. Après une courte période d’entraînement, ils sont parachutés en zone occupée. Les informations collectées au cours de cette mission contribueront à la réussite du débarquement allié, le 6 juin 1944. ;1946 :Le réseau Henderson est dissous à la fin de la guerre. La plupart de ses agents regagnent la France. Leur existence n’a jamais été reconnue officiellement. Charles Henderson est convaincu de l’efficacité des agents mineurs en temps de paix. En mai 1946, il reçoit du gouvernement britannique la permission de créer CHERUB, et prend ses quartiers dans l’école d’un village abandonné. Les vingt premières recrues, tous des garçons, s’installent dans des baraques de bois bâties dans l’ancienne cour de récréation. Charles Henderson meurt quelques mois plus tard. ;1951 :Au cours des cinq premières années de son existence, CHERUB doit se contenter de ressources limitées. Suite au démantèlement d’un réseau d’espions soviétiques qui s’intéressait de très près au programme nucléaire militaire britannique, le gouvernement attribue à l’organisation les fonds nécessaires au développement de ses infrastructures. Des bâtiments en dur sont construits et les effectifs sont portés de vingt à soixante. ;1954 :Deux agents de CHERUB, Jason Lennox et Johan Urminski, perdent la vie au cours d’une mission d’infiltration en Allemagne de l’Est. Le gouvernement envisage de dissoudre l’agence, mais renonce finalement à se séparer des soixante-dix agents qui remplissent alors des missions d’une importance capitale au quatre coins de la planète. La commission d’enquête chargée de faire toute la lumière sur la mort des deux garçons impose l’établissement de trois nouvelles règles : #La création d’un comité d’éthique composé de trois membres chargés d’approuver les ordres de mission. #L’établissement d’un âge minimum fixé à dix ans et quatre mois pour participer aux opérations de terrain. Jason Lennox n’avait que neuf ans. #L’institution d’un programme d’entraînement initial de cent jours. ;1956 :Malgré de fortes réticences des autorités, CHERUB admet cinq filles dans ses rangs à titre d’expérimentation. Au vu de leurs excellents résultats, leur nombre est fixé à vingt dès l’année suivante. Dix ans plus tard, la parité est instituée. ;1957 :CHERUB adopte le port des T-shirts de couleur distinguant le niveau de qualification de ses agents. ;1960 :En récompense de plusieurs succès éclatants, CHERUB reçoit l’autorisation de porter ses effectifs à cent trente agents. Le gouvernement fait l’acquisition des champs environnants et pose une clôture sécurisée. Le domaine s’étend alors à un tiers du campus actuel. ;1967 :Katherine Field est le troisième agent de CHERUB à perdre la vie sur le théâtre des opérations. Mordue par un serpent lors d’une mission en Inde, elle est rapidement secourue, mais, le venin ayant été incorrectement identifié, elle se voit administrer un antidote inefficace. ;1973 :Au fil des ans, le campus de CHERUB est devenu un empilement chaotique de petits bâtiments. La première pierre d’un immeuble de huit étages est posée. ;1977 :Max Weaver, l’un des premiers agents de CHERUB, magnat de la construction d’immeubles de bureau à Londres et à New York, meurt à l’âge de 41 ans, sans laisser d’héritier. Il lègue l’intégralité de sa fortune à l’organisation, en exigeant qu’elle soit employée pour le bien-être des agents. Le fond Max Weaver a permis de financer la construction de nombreux bâtiments, dont le stade d’athlétisme couvert et la bibliothèque. Il s’élève aujourd’hui à plus d’un milliard de livres. ;1982 :Thomas Webb est tué par une mine antipersonnel au cours de la guerre des Malouines. Il est le quatrième agent de CHERUB à mourir en mission. C’était l’un des neuf agents impliqué dans ce conflit. ;1986 :Le gouvernement donne à CHERUB la permission de porter ses effectifs à quatre cents. En réalité, ils n’atteindront jamais ce chiffre. L’agence recrute des agents intellectuellement brillants et physiquement robustes, dépourvu de tout lien familial. Les enfants remplissant les critères d’admission sont extrêmement rares. ;1990 :Le campus CHERUB étend sa superficie et renforce sa sécurité. Il figure désormais sur les cartes de l’Angleterre comme un champ de tir militaire, qu’il est formellement interdit de survoler. Les routes environnantes sont détournées afin qu’une allée unique en permette l’accès. Les murs ne sont pas visibles depuis les artères les plus proches. Toute personne non accréditée découverte dans le périmètre du campus encourt la prison à vie, pour violation de secrets d’État. ;1996 :À l’occasion de son cinquantième anniversaire, CHERUB inaugure un bassin de plongée et un stand de tir couvert. Plus de neuf cents anciens agents venus des quatre coins du globe participent aux festivités. Parmi eux, un ancien Premier Ministre du gouvernement britannique et une star du rock ayant vendu plus de quatre-vingt millions d’albums. À l’issue du feu d’artifice, les invités plantent leurs tentes dans le parc et passent la nuit sur le campus. Le lendemain matin, avant leur départ, ils se regroupent dans la chapelle pour célébrer la mémoire des quatre enfants qui ont perdu la vie pour CHERUB. Recrutement Les agents mineurs de CHERUB sont recrutés dans tous les orphelinats du pays pour la plupart (à part quelques cas comme Greg Rathbone), pour des raisons simples : il faut que les agents n’aient aucune attache avec le monde extérieur, et que personne n’ait de moyen de pression sur ceux-ci ou sur l’agence. Les critères sont basés sur les capacités physiques et intellectuelles. Les futurs agents peuvent être reçus à n’importe quel âge, mais sont souvent recrutés vers l’âge de sept ans. À partir de cet âge, ils reçoivent une éducation de très haut niveau : en plus des matières enseignées dans les écoles ordinaires, on y apprend deux langues étrangères (dont une utilisant un alphabet étranger). Les agents sont aussi soumis à des entrainements physiques intensifs et sont tous spécialistes des arts martiaux. Cette branche des services secrets britanniques a été créée car personne n'irait imaginer qu'une telle organisation existe. Cependant, depuis sa fondation, CHERUB a du mal à recruter des individus remplissant ces critères. L'organisation peut accueillir jusqu'à 400 agents mais ne dépasse pas les 280. Le gouvernement a autorisé grâce à la demande de Zara Asker, le recrutement d'enfants de couples d'agents à la retraite, ou d'agents veufs. Éducation À sa création, CHERUB n'était pas suffisamment financé, les élèves plus âgés devaient ainsi enseigner aux plus jeunes. Si désormais cette tradition a été conservée, les agents reçoivent cependant une éducation d'excellence. Des groupes sont formés non pas en fonction de l'âge mais en fonction du niveau. Lorsque leur parcours scolaire est interrompu par des missions, les agents se voient attribuer un tuteur à leur retour afin de rattraper leur retard. Dès qu'ils atteignent le niveau requis, les agents passent les examens nationaux ; 90% entrent à l'université. Entrainement Les agents de CHERUB ont l’obligation de se maintenir en parfaite condition physique. Ils doivent en particulier : # Être capable de parcourir une distance importante en un minimum de temps afin de se soustraire à une situation dangereuse. # Entretenir leur masse musculaire. Alors qu’un individu de douze ans possède moins du tiers de sa force adulte, les séances de musculation dispensées par les instructeurs de CHERUB permettent aux agents du même âge de la porter aux deux tiers. Cette puissance, associée à la mise en œuvre de techniques de combat efficaces, permet à la plupart des agents de dominer un agresseur adulte. Les résidents passent une visite médicale tous les trois mois. Ils reçoivent des conseils diététiques adaptés et des objectifs en termes d’entraînement. Ils disposent d’un large choix d’activités physiques. La plupart des agents choisissent le football et le rugby ; les autres optent pour des sports individuels, comme l’athlétisme ou la gymnastique. Tout agent qui ne parvient pas à remplir les objectifs qui lui ont été fixés au cours de la visite médicale, et qui se montre incapable de fournir une excuse valable (comme la participation à une mission de longue durée ou une blessure), est contraint de suivre un programme intensif de remise en forme sous la supervision directe d’un instructeur. Cet entraînement est extrêmement éprouvant, et les agents qui y ont été soumis veillent scrupuleusement à ne pas renouveler leurs erreurs. Des cours de piratage sont dispensés dans le cadre du programme d’entraînement initial depuis la fin des années 1980. Ces techniques permettent de contourner des mots de passe, consulter des documents cachés et restaurer des données effacées. Les informations cryptées peuvent être copiées sur un disque dur externe ou une clef USB puis remises au MI5, dont les spécialistes se targuent de pouvoir casser les codes les plus sophistiqués. Les arts martiaux sont une formation indispensable. Tous les agents, opérationnels ou non, jeunes ou plus âgés, sont formés aux techniques de combat les plus rudimentaires pour faire face à d’éventuelles attaques. Ils s’entraînent à tous les sports (ou arts martiaux) qui peuvent exister (karaté, lutte, rugby, football, etc.) Missions Les agents de CHERUB reçoivent pour leurs missions de faux papiers afin de préserver leur véritable identité. Les missions consistent parfois à mener des enquêtes. Par exemple, dans Crash (tome 9), Lauren Adams enquête sur le crash d'un avion qui a tué une partie de la famille de Terence McAfferty. Les missions se font souvent en équipe, comme dans Arizona Max (tome 3) où James Adams fait équipe avec Dave Moss. Mais il peut parfois s'agir de missions en solo, notamment lorsque la dangerosité est faible. Les agents de CHERUB sont fréquemment amenés à récupérer des données informatiques cryptées ou protégées par mot de passe. Équipement Les agents CHERUB sont souvent amenés à utiliser des gaz ou des gels lacrymogènes pour neutraliser leurs différents ennemis. Les agents de CHERUB ainsi que leurs contrôleurs de mission utilisent quotidiennement des GPS pour s’orienter lors de missions. Un système GPS est également présent dans les téléphones portables des agents. Il peut arriver (bien que ce soit rare) que les agents de CHERUB portent des gilets pare-balles. Les agents doivent souvent placer des dispositifs d'écoute. Les grands criminels et les terroristes fouillent généralement leurs habitations et leurs bureaux, mais les micros espions les plus modernes sont pratiquement indétectables et transmettent les données en temps réel. Les agents de CHERUB utilisent des téléphones modifiés capables de fonctionner sur tous les réseaux et toutes les fréquences. Retraite Les agents de CHERUB quittent l'organisation généralement à 17 ou 18 ans. Ils peuvent cependant y rester moins longtemps en cas de croissance rapide ou au contraire rester plus longtemps dans le cadre de missions de longue durée. Il est déconseillé aux agents retraités de s'engager dans des services de renseignements ou des forces de police afin d'éviter d'entrer en contact avec des criminels potentiellement rencontrés auparavant. Catégorie:Organisations